Pylorian
Pylorians are a race of yellow, sack shaped creatures that inhibit numerous star systems in massive colonies and are often treated as a pest thanks to their massive number count and rapid use of resources and destruction of ecosystems around them. The pylorians use the graphite to synthensize robotic parts that are seen only on a very small amount of pylorians, a ratio of 1:1000 is a good estimate to how many pylorians have robotic parts attached to them. Pylorians arrive on a planet through a ball made of graphene that contains thousands of pylorian eggs, that on impact with the planet, gets shot out of the ball and hatch in a matter of hours and grow to full size in a matter of days. They are a very curious life form due to their actions within colonies and have very disputable intelligence. Anatomy/physiology External size and internal movement systems Pylorians range from a meager 7 inches long to a large 1 foot, 6 inches long in length and weigh from 40 to 90 pounds. Their skin is very rubbery in texture and usually has colors ranging in a multitude of shades of yellow/orange. Their body is best compared to a 20% filled water ballon in shape. Their body is often 3-9 inches in diameter in thickness depending on how much the pylorian eats and its size. The head of the pylorian is notably more armored than the body and is in comparison to the body very small. This head holds three fingers that are used to grab food into its mouth for consuption and for grabbing smaller material. These three fingers are gray in color and are a bit armored like the head is. Pylorians have thousands of internal muscles instead of a skeleton that are mostly ligaments and string-like fibers that hold the pylorian together. These muscles can also adapt and change with the nerves when a robotic part is added onto the pylorian allowing the pylorian to with greater effeciency use the robotic parts that are attached to them. Nervous system and Circulatory system Internally the pylorian has a network of lymph-like brains that connect to the nerves that give them a large data base of memory needed to control the machines they make to the greatest extent and have nerves rearrange themselves to better fit the machine parts melded with them. A pylorian can survive with only one brain, but they would be intellect wise a veggie and barely be alive until their destroyed brains regenerate; something very unlikely due to all the blood loss suffered from such injuries. Unlike most creatures, the pylorians lack an actual "heart-type" organ for their blood system instead using a large network of small pumps that are located throughout their circulatory system. Their circulatory system is non-linear consisting of a large branching network that extends to every part of their body supplying blood and nutrition to where it is needed. Digestion System and Reproduction system Pylorians are much like mollusks when it comes to a digestive tract, they have only a mouth, esophagus and stomach that absorbs nutrients into the blood stream with multiple tiny liver-type organs that filter out unwanted bacteria from the circulatory system and throw them back into the stomach of the pylorian after digestion. Pylorians are omnivorus and will often will eat small creatures and plants for food. Pylorians reproduce by having numerous eggs grow inside their body that force the mothering pylorian to usually stay in one spot and are fed by other pylorians more than usual to give as much nutrition to the numerous embryos growing in the mothering pylorian. When the eggs are large enough, they kill the mothering pylorian and have to be ripped out of the body by other pylorians. Fertilization is appearantly done through spores. Other Pylorians can only feel, taste and hear without robotic parts. Only pylorians with robotic parts can see and no pylorian is capable of smelling things due to their lack of any resperatory system; instead relying solely ontheir food intake for nutrition. Pylorians don't seem to have maternal insticts of any kind. No teaching seems to really be done unless the infant pylorian was chosen to be melded with robotic parts where they are then taught how to use their machine type assigned to them much more effeciently. The most notable aspect of a pylorian however, is their ability to meld with any form of robotic machine. They do this through external parts of their skin that are sensitive to conductive materials that when in contact with the pylorian have some nerves of their spike out of the pylorian and latch onto the wire and rearrange their internal muscular and nervous system to utilize the machine part that they are latched to better. Only one of every thousand pylorians are melded with machines. Social Structure In known pylorian structures there are only two classes of pylorian. The robot melding class and the non-robot melding class. Only one of every thousand pylorians get to use robotic parts while the 999 others of that thousand never get to use robotic parts and are not allowed to. The "Determiner" While an egg, pylorians are taken to a block shapped machine that randomly determines the "fate" of the pylorian. A one in a thousand chance to be robotic, and a one in ten chance of being stored in a cyro storage area for the next graphene asteroid. This block shaped machine have been nick named the "determiner" and only one exists for each pylorian colony stored inside the graphene asteroid and heavily guarded by robotic pylorians. The machine's sole purpose is to randomly determine the fate of a pylorian egg and nothing else. There have however been times when a robotic pylorian goes "rogue" and destroys the machine for no known reason, as even if it successfully destroys it the pylorian will just resume its normal tasks and not even try a take over. Usually other robotic pylorians may just make a new determiner after the old one gets destroyed, but never has there ever been more than one determiner in a pylorian colony. Pylorians seem to just use the machine as a way of making choices for them, and nothing else. Flesh Pylorians Flesh pylorians as they are called are simply pylorians that have no mechanical parts attached to them to speak of, despite being fully capable of using machines like robotic pylorians. The only things flesh pylorians do is seemingly just breed to make more eggs and be used as feul, emergancy food, punching bags, throwable weapons, flails, chairs, and possibly many more things by robotic pylorians. When not being used by robotic pylorians for various purposes or constantly breeding, they seem to do pretty much nothing except slouch around and sleep while the robotic pylorians do all the work and die virgins. For this reason robotic pylorians often may attack flesh pylorians unprevoked often heavily injuring or even killing them. Sometimes a robotic pylorian may decide to massacre a bunch of flesh pylorians for the sake of it and no robotic pylorian will even try to stop the rogue pylorian. Flesh pylorians in war are often used as a bulk swarm who are usually killed en masse by the defending/attacking enemy armies and are sometimes used as a crude projectile by the robotic pylorians defending the place. Robotic Pylorians Robotic pylorians, unlike their useless flesh counterparts are basically just flesh pylorians who are enabled to use robotic parts. There is a wide selection of sub-classes of robotic pylorian specialized for doing various tasks in the pylorian colony. The robotic pylorians unlike the hedonistic flesh pylorians do all the work in the colony and never breed thanks to a effect that happens when a pylorian is augumented that renders the pylorian completly infertile and incapable of any reproductive abilities. The following three classifications have been observed: Builder This class of robotic pylorian is designed to build and refine tools made from the materials collected by mining pylorians. They usually make robotic parts. buildings and the giant cannon used to fire graphene asteroids into space to spread more pylorians. The constructor uses two sets of robotic limbs and a set of LED eyes to see and be able to make more precise and accurate tools. In war constructors start to make a rapid fire weapon to fight hostiles with that has been nick named the "PAR (pylorian assault rifle)" by researchers. Miner The miner pylorian's purpose is to harvest and collect various materials that are given to the Constructors to make the colonie's structures, robot parts and more. Miners often go for Miner pylorians operate inside a small darkly tinted graphene pod that has two heavy external LED eyes and four thin legs used to manuver through terrain much better. Their mining equipment consists of a arm placed at the top of the bot that has a graphene drill head for mining through rock with to find graphite which is then taken to constructors to refine into graphene. They store their materials in a container stored in the underbelly of the spherical machine. Fighter A pylorian class that is specialized in fighting, and due to lack of other things to do it is the one that usually attacks flesh pylorians the majority of the time. Design-wise it is much like the mining pylorian except that the underbelly container is used to store ammunition and the top instead has a mounted ballistic turret that shoots high caliber rifle rounds at a rapid rate and aims in all directions with an auto-targetting feature that allows the fighter to rapidly move around and attack like some RC car of death. Fighters instead of using legs rather have wheels and a engine attached to the back of the sphere. Flyer This pylorian class is placed in a graphene orb suspsended in the middle of what can be best described as a U with wings attachsed to the sides with multiple tentacles used to walk with. At the front of these forms two LED eyes on flexible stalks allow them to see and assess what is going on below along with a scanner placed on their under belly that scans for materials. Flyers in times of defense or attack often are used as scouts and patrollers who help other pylorians attack the enemy by locating them from above. When desperate or venting on a poor flesh pylorian, flyer pylorians will ram an aggressor or target directly. Incomplete Category:Robotic Category:Organic Category:Life forms Category:Aliens